Untitled, Commander X2, Duck Dodgers
by Pippa-Smitten
Summary: Just as Commander X2 thinks he's won the woman of his dreams, Dodgers ruins everything for him once again! Now with Dodgers set to marry the love of his life and the Queen's sister returning to Mars to command the armies, what is left for Marvin?
1. Chapter 1

Dodgers sat beside Queen Tyr'ahnee, they were nattering about trivial matters and Dodgers kept chortling at nothing in particular. Tyr'ahnee placed a tender hand upon his arm and laid a soft gaze upon his smug undeserving face. It made me sick to my core. And angry. Very angry indeed.

It had been a few short months since our almost-wedding, nearly a year, and still I could not bring myself to forgive, or forget, my ex-fiancée; my Queen Tyr'ahnee. And I certainly could not forgive her dolt of a lover and my arch-enemy, Dodgers. Oh, I carried out her every wish, of course, I catered to her every whim, but it no longer pleased me and I now felt as lifeless as the robots I commanded. I forced myself to run on auto-pilot, not trusting myself to positive emotions lest they betray me to those negative. To all the aching, the anguish, and the surging furious jealousy that came in sudden waves. It came so very powerfully, raging at my skin, and begging for release. I wanted justice, I wanted vengeance, and I wanted it swathed in bloody gory violence. I often flew through the palace corridors to the combat training rooms, tight as a compressed coil. I'd leave, some gruelling hours later, completely spent of my energies; exhausted. It wasn't until recently that I realised how exhausted I truly was.

As I openly stared at their oblivious behaviour and obvious displays of affection, I realised that my Queen was likely to never come 'round. Even if Dodgers left her now, she would still harbour hidden feelings, secret hopes and guarded intentions. And all the while I would see them with my paranoid eyes-even if they were not truly there to see. I could not guard her from the hurt that he could inflict. And with Dodgers came the treaty of peace and the protection of The Protectorate. I sighed heavily and accepted it; I had exhausted my purpose to my Beloved Queen.

'My Queen,' I cleared my throat. Neither looked at me. I coughed in an obnoxiously loud manner and spoke quickly. 'If you have no need of me, My Queen, I will leave you to your business and see to my own?' I had half-hoped she may suddenly remember a task she had meant to set me or, even better, an important matter she had wished to discuss with me, as she had always done before. But I had scarcely finished speaking before she waved me away.

'Yes, yes, X2,' she agreed abruptly, 'I shall call you if I have need, thank you.'

She turned back to Dodgers and began animatedly chatting once more. I sighed again and trudged wearily away. It would not have been so bad if I had not been required to attend upon her every day-if there had been a war, a colony to be conquered or a planet destroyed. I could not even have amused myself pursuing The Protectorate anymore. They were miserable times indeed.

It then dawned upon me once more how useless my station was. There was a treaty of peace. No war. No conquering. No Protectorate-hunting. Thus, what business would I attend to? The corridor suddenly seemed ever so long and the red of the walls dizzyingly bright. My feet instinctively led me to my chambers, a vast room befitting of a Martian Commander and Queen's Advisor. Tonight, admittedly not for the first time, it felt less grand and more cavernous; less impressive and more vacant. An elongated sigh, my last for the day, turned to a yawn and with a heavy head I pushed all threatening thoughts aside. I dropped onto the cold silk sheets of my all-too-spacious bed and screwed my eyes shut against it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep never came to me. Eventually I pushed myself into a sitting position and allowed my eyes to focus. The light from my digital bedside clock seemed unnaturally harsh and I squinted as I read the time. It was very early in the morning, which would explain the cold grey half-light seeping through the gap in my blinds. My neck was very stiff and my sides ached, I stretched my arms above my head and arched my spine. It was only when my hands bumped my helmet that I realised that I'd, stupidly, tried sleeping in my armour. I rubbed my eyes wearily.

'Another bad start to another day.' I told myself, rather pathetically, as I undressed.

My reflection in the cabinet mirror was grim. My short white hair clung to my head and there were tired lines around my eyes. The whites of my eyes were splattered with deep pink veins that seemed to pulse in time with my developing headache. I shook my head at myself until my hands were clenched fists and I'd riled myself into the closest thing to self-worth I could manage at that moment.

'Enough moping.' The self-pitying Martian Commander in the mirror straightened his back and puffed out his chest. Somewhat satisfied with his efforts I nodded my head and marched away to shower. The hot water soothed away all my aches, both physical and emotional and I felt a completely different Martian when I finally stepped out into the palace corridor that morning.

I headed towards the kitchens, craving that wonderful Earth invention; ice cream. The freezers were well-stocked ever since Dodgers arrived, in fact, I don't think I ever saw him eat anything other than junk food. By the time I arrived I had convinced myself that cereal was a more befitting breakfast of a Martian Commander.

The corn flakes turned to bland mush in my mouth and I bitterly regretted my decision but was too proud to change it once made. There were too many people in the kitchens this morning, too many witnesses. It appeared that Head chef was busier and bossier than ever, the kitchen staff scurried about with practised accuracy and speed. It didn't occur to me until I was almost finished with my breakfast that I had no idea what the commotion was all about.

'Excuse me? Chef?' he appeared to be having difficulty hearing me over his own bellowing. 'I said, _excuse me_!'

'What?' was his immediate agitated response. Upon recognising me he had the sense to look abashed but his reply was, nonetheless, frantic, 'Sorry Commander; didn't expect to see you down here this early. How can I help?'

'What is going on here?' I ignored his apology and gave the large Martian my undivided attention, 'What's all this hubbub for?'

'Why, for the feast to welcome Commander X1 home of course!' the Chef's face betrayed his confused impatience. When I did and said nothing more than to gape wide-eyed, he turned back to his duties with renewed enthusiasm.

Commander X1 was returning to Mars. Well, that about sealed my fate. I was of no use to my Queen as it was, let alone with her sister and first commander back in court.


	3. Chapter 3

Commander X1 is the older sister of Queen Tyr'ahnee. Martian law does not dictate that the first born must inherit the throne; rather, the child whom shows themselves to be most suited to the task is rewarded with the crown. It falls to all other siblings, younger and older, to dedicate their lives to supporting their monarch. We are told that Commander X1, or Lady Coercian, willingly abandoned all efforts of attaining the crown to allow her younger sister the best chance of pleasing their parents. One of the tests employed by Martian monarchy is to pit their heirs against each other in a gladiator-style contest. The winner gains the crown, and the losers bow to the new ruler's first decree. When Lady Coercian fell to her younger sister, Tyr'ahnee commanded of her that she devote her life to the Martian Guard, and the general protection of her Queen and Planet.

Lady Coercian was not beaten, she threw away the match. I've heard countless retellings of the events that day in the arena. I was also there; it was when I was a young Martian officer, and still progressing through the ranks. She did it with as much subtlety as a Martian is capable, so that only a truly accomplished soldier could tell and none of the Martian citizens would suspect. She was immediately dubbed 'Commander X1' and sent away from Mars to far corners of the universe on mission after mission, always restocking on other planets, never returning to Mars.

As I journeyed through the palace, it soon became clear that most of the resident staff and guests knew of her return, that she'd messaged her intentions very late last night and that it was most likely prompted by Tyr'ahnee's engagement. That made sense, I nodded; it was an international event and the wedding would require her presence as witness.

'Ah Commander X2, I was hoping to speak with you today,' my Queen greeted me plainly as I entered the throne room, 'regarding Commander X1's return. You have heard by now I suspect?' Her tone was too level.

'Yes my Queen.' I bowed my head respectfully and tried to push all over-familiar over-admiring thoughts away from the forefront of my mind.

'She is returning to Mars as witness to the ceremony and, as she has been so removed from Mars for so many years, I had hoped you'd help her re-acquaint herself with the palace and capital city?'

It wasn't really a request, despite how she phrased it and, for the first time, I felt angered at her pleasant manner of command. It was petty and sudden and startling. I shocked myself so much that I forgot to answer.

'X2?' she prompted with impatience, bringing me out of myself.

'Yes my Queen.' I repeated dutifully.


	4. Chapter 4

Commander X1's ship came into docking much like the blimp that it is. It was an awkward and lumbering process and the Royal Martian Fleetship had one or two near misses with other ships leaving the harbour. The Martian Commander X1 and her crew disembarked to a great deal of fanfare; trumpets, luxurious red carpets and as many Martian citizens as could cram themselves onto the docks, all clapping wildly.

Commander X1 was polite if stoic, she didn't smile and she didn't wave though many members of her crew did. She nodded courteously and thanked the people for their welcome.

Of course, she showed just as little courtesy over her assigned escort.

"I seem to have fared well enough alone on many strange and distant planets; I think I'll manage in my own home-city_._" She replied snarkily to Tyr'ahnee's comment on how much the city has changed.

"Be that as it may, Coercian, X2 will nonetheless be your guide." Tyr'ahnee's hands were tight around the arms of her throne and her voice slightly above normal talking volume. I could tell that this would end in a fight if Coercian pushed this any further.

"I don't intend to do any sight-seeing anyway Tyr'ahnee," X1 seemed not to hear Tyr'ahnee's words, "I'm here for the wedding and then I'll be off again."

"You will do as I say, Coercian, and nothing else! Do you understand? I am Queen!" Queen Tyr'ahnee fumed, slamming her fists upon the arms of her throne.

For a moment it looked like Lady Coercian might scream back, I held my breath and tensed to protect the Queen from any suddenly airborne items. But she clenched her teeth, so hard I thought I could hear the grating sound, and bowed her head ever-so-slightly.

"As her majesty wishes." She replied, not without a hint of sarcasm. Tyr'ahnee seemed placated somewhat by this.

"Commander X2. Show Lady Coercian to her chambers." My Queen ordered testily.

"Yes, my Queen." I hastened to comply. Lady Coercian was already at the door as I hurried after her. Halfway down the hall, with her leading, she whirled around and faced me.

"My chambers are the same as they have ever been; I know where the kitchen is, the throne room and the great hall. I don't intend to leave the palace, _at all_." She was slightly shorter than her younger sister, which I found odd, and built in a broader, more muscular manner. "I don't need your assistance Commander, so leave me alone. That's a direct order." She emphasised. I could see she was angered by this whole event but couldn't possibly understand why a simple escort would enrage her so.

"With all due respect, Lady Coercian, the Queen's orders outrank your own." My patience was wearing thin.

"I said, leave me _alone_." Her voice held much threat and, though I knew it was empty, I had to take a breath to steady myself before replying.

"As I said, Lady Coercian, our Queen has spoken." I kept my voice as level as I could. I don't think Lady Coercian could have summoned anymore disgust than she held upon her face in that moment.

It wasn't an ugly face; she could have been just as pretty as the Queen herself, if she weren't so dirty and weary from a Commander's life. Her broad build, I noticed, was beset with curves that softened her generous frame, I imagined the hair beneath her helmet was as long and sleek as Tyr'ahnee's also, and her vibrant green eyes looked suspiciously lilac all of a sudden. Her voice brought me out of my horrifying daydream.

"I'll ask again, would you like to lead the way, Commander?" she was asking in an impatient but polite tone.

"Yes, sorry Lady Coercian, this way." The anger from her face had gone and she suddenly looked very pale and weary.

"I am sorry X2, I know that this is not your fault, you are simply following orders. Perhaps that is what makes me so angry." She explained enigmatically.

"It's forgotten, my lady," I assured her as we headed towards the royal chambers. She was so rigid mere moments ago but now her shoulders slumped and I wondered what kind of heavy thoughts might be going through her mind. There was a lot that I did not know about Lady Coercian that I had only ever briefly considered before. Where had she been all these years? Why did she never return to Mars? And now, meeting her, there were new questions to be considered. Why was she so angry at Tyr'ahnee? Why had Tyr'ahnee never spoken to me about Lady Coercian?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

I discovered that I had changed tense in this chapter-oops! I've edited it and am now reposting.

Lady Coercian turned the shower on full and heaved a sigh of approval as the hot water massaged away the aches in her back. It felt wonderful to be home again. To be able to take a shower in _her_ bathroom, it felt like years of accumulated battle grime and stress were finally melting away.

Sighing again, she relaxed. She felt guilty for the way she'd snapped at Commander X2. She knew he could not possibly have any interest in babysitting her for the duration of her visit. He was as much under Tyr'ahnee's thumb as she was. Of course, it helped that the fool was obviously utterly besotted with the Martian Queen. A second wave of empathy for X2's position swept over her. The little fool was besotted with her little sister, who was foolishly besotted with that empty-headed self-absorbed fool of a duck. And here she was, foolishly thinking she might be able to avert any trouble by being at the proceedings.

"We are all fools." She sighed.

A great many questions were beginning to press at my mind and I couldn't help my curiosity. The most eager question being, why is there so much animosity between Coercian and Tyr'ahnee? I'd never before been taken in by the rumours and gossip of the royal family as my proximity to it had always allowed answers to those questions others asked. I smiled wistfully at memories of my Queen's confidence with not only her official business but also, sometimes, her personal doubts and dreams. I tried to remember Lady Coercian being mentioned but nothing sprang to mind.

I headed for my room to change into clothes more suitable for sparring, hoping that a little battle-training may help me relax before the official dinner this evening.

"Why would the queen feel threatened by her sister?" I wondered aloud as I threw off my armour. "By Martian law, Tyr'ahnee has earnt the rule of Mars," I reasoned aloud to myself, "After all, if Lady Coercian was to question her in any way, no one would judge her majesty too harsh in beheading her without trial. But Lady Coercian _appears_ to accept Tyr'ahnee's rule… if grudgingly."

I squared up to the many automated robot-dummies in my personal training space, the dummies look much like my fleet and are designed to sense movement within a few square feet. However, I hadn't upgraded the system in a good long while, so I went through the motions; unchallenged and bored.

Still my mind lingered on Lady Coercian and my Queen Tyr'ahnee. There was one incident, I vaguely recalled, pertaining to the last time Dodgers broke my Queen's heart. I allowed my attention to the dummy-enemies to waver as it came back to me.

"How dare she presume to tell me what will and will not help?!" Tyr'ahnee had bellowed at no one in particular.

"What is the matter my Queen, can I be of any assistance?" I offered as I padded swiftly into the room. Tyr'ahnee hardly seemed to notice my presence.

"What makes her think I should bow to my sister's every word? I am Queen; if she wished to make the commands then she should have fought for that right!" Tyr'ahnee yelled across the room and the message transmitter soon followed.

Bewildered, I picked it up and approached my Queen. I did so suffer at the sight of her in such distress. Though, only privately, I would not deny that her rage stoked a primal admiration in me.

"My Queen?" _What would you have me do? Just tell me._ "How can I be of service?" _How can I please you? All you need do is order it._

"Remove that transmitter from my sight; smash it for all I care." Tyr'ahnee waved a disgusted hand at the object.

"Who has dared to insult your majesty?" _Who has lit the fire to your rage? I will bring you their head in delicate gauze wrappings if it would delight you._

"It hardly matters; just make sure I never receive another message from them again!"

I woke from my daydream very suddenly when a robot landed a lucky punch in my stomach.

"End training!" I wheezed, and the robot-dummies powered down. Catching my breath, I made my way to a drawer built into the bed. A numerical combination granted access to my hidden vault from which I removed a slightly cracked transmitter. It looked much like an electronic scroll with its metallic handles that pulled apart to reveal the glowing green digital screen. Originally I had kept it to find out who the scoundrel was but found that I could not bring myself to break my Queen's trust and confidence by reading her messages. Yet neither could I throw it away, I had always fantasised that someday I may have the chance to teach this ingrate a lesson and earn the appreciation of my Queen in return. So, guiltily, I kept it. Now, I held my breath as I dared myself to do what I'd never dared to before. I brought up the latest messages screen and, from there, read through the entire scroll.

Immediately I found my suspicion was confirmed. Lady Coercian's latest messages read:

_If you don't reply to my messages soon then I will be forced to send this to the main message board for the entire crew to see._

"Well, that explains that strange message we received from Commander X1 ." I chuckled.

_How am I supposed to know if you haven't done something stupid?!_

_Tyr'ahnee, you haven't replied to any of my messages, stop being a child. Talk to me._

_Tyr'ahnee, it is not worth the money, heartache and suffering the Martian citizens will endure. Dodgers is an imbecile._

_The Protectorate has been blocking entry to Martian ships on any planet they are allied with. I can't face down a home army in one ship Tyr'ahnee and I'm forced to travel farther and pay much more for even simple supplies like ship fuel. What it costs me, costs the people._

And the message which I strongly suspected caused the rage in the throne room:

_Tyr'ahnee_, _I heard you declared war upon Dodgers again. You can't keep taking everything out on him, people love and stop loving; that's just the way of the world. Putting Mars through war is not the way to heal your heart._


End file.
